Voltron Genderbender season 2
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the season of the show with a female Shiro.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Voltron.

* * *

All the Lions vanish as the Castle of Lions goes in a time loop.

They've vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone said Allura.

Come on, come on, come on said Keith.

Keith and Shiro struggle to keep their Lions at course as they crash land towards an unknown planet.

You okay, Red? Okay. We'll fix you up. We had a tough battle said, Keith.

Keith climbs his Lion to see a desolate land.

Where are we? Where have we landed? Asks Keith.

Keith gasps.

Shiro. Shiro said, Keith.

Keith, are you there? Keith? Asks Shiro.

I've got to get to higher ground said Shiro/

Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro? Shiro, are you there? Asks Keith.

Shiro, are you there? Answer me said, Keith.

Keith. I'm here. Keith said, Shiro.

Shiro, it's Keith said, Keith.

Keith, Keith, I'm here. I'm okay said, Shiro.

Shiro, you made it said Keith.

It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me.  
How are you? Said, Shiro.

Not good. My lion's busted. Wait, what wound? Said Keith.

It's nothing said, Shiro.

Hang on, I'm coming said, Keith.

On second thought, you'd better hurry said, Shiro.

Scene switches to Keith, as he flies towards Shiro with his jetpack.

Shiro, what happened? Asks Keith.

There's several creatures said, Shiro.

Scene switches to Shiro as a monster creeps behind him.

Keith, are you okay? What happened? Asks Shiro.

Minor delay, but I'm on my way. How are you? Said Keith.

I'm all right, but I'm trapped in a cave and some nasty-looking  
creatures have me cornered said, Shiro.

Stay put. I'm on my way. I just have to... figure this out said Keith.

Patience yields focus said, Keith.

That really stayed with you, didn't it? Asks Shiro.

You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you, my life  
would have been a lot different said, Keith.

Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome said, Shiro.

Stay with me, Shiro said Keith.

Keith! Keith said, Shiro.

Hang on. I'm on my way said, Keith.

Shiro, I have a visual on the Black Lion said, Keith.

Shiro gets snagged by one of the creatures and is thrown away.

She tries to defend herself but receives more injuries.

Shiro, what happened? Asks Keith.

I know I'm not Shiro, but she's in trouble. We need to help her said, Keith.

Thanks for saving me said, Shiro.

You'd have done the same for me said, Keith.

How's your wound? Asks Keith

My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. Just trying to lighten the mood said, Shiro.

Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up said Keith.

Keith, if I don't make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron said, Shiro.

Stop talking like that. You're gonna make it said Keith.

Maybe and maybe not but I just want you to know I really like you said, Shiro.

Really? asks Keith.

Mm-hmm said Shiro.

I really like you too said, Keith.

Then they kiss.

Huh? Said Keith.

A wormhole appears and Pidge arrives in the green lion.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Voltron.

* * *

Is she okay? Asks Hunk

Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions said Allura.

She looks like she's having a bad dream saud Hunk.

She just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that? Said Keith.

* * *

Shiro's dream.

No, no! No. You took my hand. What more do you want? Said, Shiro.

Stop! I want him awake enough to feel this. Listen to me. We don't have much time said Ulaz.

Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must get it before he does say Ulaz.

What are you doing? Asks Shiro.

I've planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now said Ulaz.

Who are you? Asks Shiro.

I am Ulaz. Now, come on! Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But, if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you said Ulaz.

Why are you helping me? Asks Shiro.

As a fighter and a leader, you give hope. Hurry! Earth needs you. We all do say Ulaz.

End dream.

* * *

I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream? Asks Pidge.

I'm positive. Someone helped me escape said, Shiro.

And he was Galra? Asks Allura.

Yes said, Shiro.

You know you cannot trust them said Allura.

Your father must have trusted them once said, Shiro.

Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he? Asks Shiro.

That was a long time ago said Allura.

Wait, what? Asks Lance.

Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his Bayard? Shiro's Bayard?

You know, the black one? Said Keith.

Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon? Asks Shiro.

I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon said Allura.

Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter said, Shiro.

Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system said Pidge.

Then, that's where we're headed said, Shiro.

Shiro, are you sure you can trust this? I mean, after all the Galra have done to you They They took your arm said, Keith.

It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down said Shiro.

We can check the location, but I do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted said Allura.

Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise said, Coran.

Can we get in there to take a closer look? Asls Shiro.

I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay said, Coran.

Are you sure this is right? These are the coordinates Number Five gave me said, Coran.

Hey! My decryption is solid said Pidge.

There must be something we're missing said, Shiro.

We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on said Allura.

No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait said, Shiro.

There's an intruder in the Castle said, Coran.

How could someone just sneak aboard the ship? Asks Lance.

I knew coming here was a mistake! There he is. Level five said Allura.

Everyone, suit up said, Shiro.

* * *

I got him said, Lance.

Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you said, Shiro.

Hold it right there said, Lance.

Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmÃ¼irl! But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer said, Coran.

Coran, you're not helping said Lance.

* * *

Somebody's as mad as a wet chÃ¼per. Coming your way, Number Five said Coran.

* * *

I got him! I don't got him said Pidge.

He's dragging Pidge away said, Coran.

Come back here said Pidge.

Hunk said Pidge.

Huh? Sorry said Hunk.

Oh, Hunk failed the team, guys said Coran.

Hey said Hunk.

* * *

All right, it's up to Keith now said, Coran.

* * *

Copy that. I'm ready said Keith.

Oh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe Swing and a miss! Oh, another swing and a miss! He can't touch him! He's too fast! He knocked his Bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground said, Coran.

Ulaz? Said, Shiro.

Who are you? asks Allura.

Stop! It's him! This is the Galra who set me free said, Shiro.

You've come said Ulaz.

* * *

I don't think this is necessary said Shiro/

I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship said Allura.

If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already said Ulaz.

Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust? Asks Allura.

I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined said Ulax.

When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you said, Shiro.

Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora said Ulaz.

Uh, others? Are they here? Asks Hunk.

Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame said Lance,

I am alone on this base said Ulaz.

What is this base you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland said Allura.

The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead said Ulaz.

Behind all the xanthorium clusters? Asks Pidge.

No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time said Ulaz.

Coran, are you hearing this? Asks Allura.

I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base said, Coran.

Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see said Ulaz.

You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so? Asks Allura.

We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now? Asks Shiro.

You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right said, Keith.

And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me said, Lance.

Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head said Pidge.

Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which yeah said Hunk.

Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here said, Shiro.

Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster said Allura,

Yes, Princess. Beginning approach. Impact imminent in five, four three, two. Well, that's something said, Coran.

What is it? Asks Allura.

Putting it up on the screens said, Coran.

Amazing. They're folding space said Pidge.

It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing? Said Hunk.

Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron said Ulaz.

Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here said Allura.

Oh! Can we go? Said Hunk.

I want to see how they make the space pocket said Pidge.

You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess said Lance.

This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology said Ulaz.

There are Galra out there that aren't loyal to Zarkon? Asks Keith.

We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power. With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance said Ulaz.

So, you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks? Asks Hunk.

How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you said Ulaz.

If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro was said Pidge.

I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship said Ulaz.

What's that weapon you carry? Asks Keith,

It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries said Ulaz.

Hmm, nice. Huh? Said Keith/

Oh, no! You were tracked said Ulaz.

What? Us? Said Pidge,

If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out said, Keith.

It's another one of Zarkon's robot beast ro-beasts said Hunk.

We have to get back to the ship said, Shiro.

Shiro, wait. These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost said Ulaz

I knew he cannot be trusted said Allura.

It wasn't him said, Shiro.

How can you be sure? Asks Allura.

It doesn't matter now. What should we do? Said Coran.

Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away? Asks Hunk.

Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what it does. I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to say, Shiro.

We should be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket said Pidge.

He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters said, Coran.

I think he knows we're here said Hunk.

Hold said, Shiro.

Direct hit! He definitely knows we're here said, Coran.

Get the particle barrier up said Allura.

He's readying another attack said, Coran.

He's pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it's time to launch said Allura.

Form Voltron said, Shiro

We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered said Allura.

Well, there goes Ulaz said, Coran.

I knew we should never trust a Galra said Allura.

Let's light this thing up. Fire lasers said, Shiro.

He's pulling in more ammo said Pidge.

Move, move, move! Lance, Hunk, give me full reverse boosters said, Shiro.

This thing wants to eat us like we're a space taco said Hunk.

Can't get free said, Shiro.

I'll make him back off said Keith.

We've got to keep some distance between us and that ro-beast said, Shiro.

It's trying to pull us in again said Hunk.

I'm burning thrusters at full capacity and it's not making any difference said, Lance.

Is everyone all right? Asks Allura.

Alive, yes. All right, no said Lance

It's going for the Castle said pidge.

We need some way to stop its tractor beam said Pidge.

I've got an idea. Pidge, form shield! We can use the shield to block the beam said, Shiro.

We stopped the beam. Now, what? Said Keith.

Now, we go on the offensive said, Shiro.

The xanthorium clusters! We can use them said Pidge/

The shield can't handle this much power said Pidge.

We might not be strong enough to beat this thing said Hunk.

Hang on said Ulaz.

Ulaz? Said, Shiro.

I'm going to take it down from the inside said Ulaz.

Ulaz, no! Let us handle this said Shiro.

Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you said Ulaz/

Get ready said, Shiro.

Ulaz? Said, Shiro.

I'm going to take it down from the inside said Ulaz.

Ulaz, no! Let us handle this said Shiro.

Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you said Ulaz/

Get ready said, Shiro.

Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself said Pidge.

He did it said Hunk.

Ulaz saved us said, Keith.

He's gone said, Shiro.

Sorry, we doubted Ulaz, Shiro said Keith.

He saved all our lives said, Keith.

I still have so many questions said, Shiro.

Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us? Asks Keith.

We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts said Allura.

You don't really think Ulaz gave us up? Asks Shiro.

After he sacrificed himself? Asks Shiro.

Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora said Lyra,

It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe said Allura.

We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started said, Keith.

No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war said, Shiro.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Voltron

* * *

Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment said, Shiro.

Okay, the panel's off. Now, what? Asks Hunk.

Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange said, Coran.

Could you be more specific? Asks Hunk.

Sorry, Hunk, he means the poklones on the agroclams said Allira.

No, that doesn't help said Hunk.

Easy, Hunk. I got this. Uh-oh. That can't be good said, Lance.

No, not the smalters, the poklones said Allura.

No, no! It's the blaxums said, Coran.

What are you talking about? Asks Keith.

There. Fixed said Pidge

Well done, Pidge said Allura.

The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's beautiful said Pidge.

It's not a sunset, Pidge said Lance.

You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this said Pidge.

Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry said Hunk.

What the? Shiro asks.

All right, we're prepared for this said, Shiro.

Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison said, Shiro.

First, we need a temporary shelter said, Shiro.

Wha? Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith said, Lance.

Like that? Keith asks.

Yes! Squishy asteroid fight said Hunk.

All right, guys. Oh, oh! Okay, now, it's on said, Shiro.

Oh, come on said, Lance.

I don't think these are asteroids. Coran, I'm going to need a  
containment unit said Pidge.

Just a tick said, Coran.

They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore said Allura.  
This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears  
programmed said Pidge.

I think it's a code said Pidge.

A code? From who? Hunk asks.

I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense. You can't program a spore said Pidge.

If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge said Shiro.

Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination said Allura.

Scene change

Keith, did you happen to see a mouse come through here? Coran asks.

He has something of mine said, Coran.

Uh, no said Keith.

I'll find you, Platt said Coran.

Wait, Coran! Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right? Keith asks.

Oh, I think you'd know if the Galra were there said, Coran.

The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too? Said Keith.

Hey, why are you asking about my lion? How many lions do you need? Asks Lance.

What? No, I-I was just said, Keith.

Don't "What? No, I-I was just " me! You've had your eye on the Blue  
Lion from day one said, Lance.

Well, yeah. It's the first one we found said, Keith.

Ah! Bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion's with me and we're very happy together! Very happy said Lance.

Guys! Check this out said Pidge.

Scene change.

Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato? Said Hunk.

What? No, no. I was able to crack the "sporse code." I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it. Although you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when far too many were still said Pidge.

Pidge. What does it say? Asks Keith.

Oh, yeah. "Under attack. Galra. Help." And then, there are coordinates said Pidge.

It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system said, Shiro.

The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators said Coran.

They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel said Allura.

Whoa said Pidge.

An Olkari once gave me this said, Coran.

What is it? Asks Lance.

Uh, hello? It's a floating cube! Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man said, Coran.

Cube: My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man.

Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal? Keith asks.

Who cares? When do we get to see that city? Pidge asks.

Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from- the city. It's coming from the forest said Allura.

Oh, Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak said Pidge.

I like it out here. It's quiet said Keith.

What was that? Asks Hunk.

Uh, are we being attacked? Asks Keith.

I don't know, but something's dragging my lion down to the surface said, Shiro.

Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too said Lance.

Are those wooden mech-suits? Asks Hunk.

Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people said, Lance.

We come in peace said, Shiro.

Could it be? Voltron? Asks a creature.

We found your distress signal said Pidge.

Praise Lubos said the creature.

When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest said the creature.

How long have you lived like this? Asks Shiro.

Many decafeebs. But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment said the creature.

Coran was right, Ryner. You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks said Pidge.

Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise said, Ryner.

No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree any day said Pidge.

You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders said

It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos said Ryner.

if you attack, who knows what they'll do to him? Said, Ryner.

Then, we'll just have to rescue him said, Shiro.

Um, Ryner, where are we? Asks Keith.

This is the armory said, Ryner.

Cool said, Lance.

Uh, can I get one of those? Asks Keith.

Of course. You can each have one. Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this said Ryner.

Do what now? Asks Lance.

Mm. Mm! Makes my tongue itchy said Hunk.

That's your interface? Asks Pidge.

Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages said, Ryner.

So, like this said Pidge.

Yes! Excellent said Ryner.

I think mine is just a tree said, Lance.

You must have a deep connection with nature said, Ryner.

Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living said Pidge.

Pidge is our resident tech expert said, Shiro.

Well, that explains it. Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me, we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics said Ryner.

Does this mean I should start gardening? Asks Pidge.

It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride. This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king said, Ryner.

Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard said, Ryner.

That's quite a drop said, Keith.

But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected said, Ryner.

That won't be a problem said, Shiro.

Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building? Asks Hunk.

My Lubos! It can't be said, Ryner.

Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me said Pidge.

I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. But this. Only King Lubos could have designed one that size said, Ryner.

Why would he do that? Asks

They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished said, Ryner.

Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan. First, we'll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you're the dropship. You'll take Keith, Hunk, Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position. After the drop, we'll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms said, Shiro.

TV: Betrayal! She loves you.

King Lubos? Said, Shiro.

Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested? Asks Lubos/

Um, we're here to, like, rescue you? Said Lance.

Hmm said Lubos.

You could have just said, "No, thanks said Hunk.

Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos said a Galra.

You turned your back on your people to save your own skin? Said, Shiro.

I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us said Lubos.

So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon? Asks Lance.

Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it said Lubos.

Did he force-feed you, too? Asks Lance.

Uh said Lubos.

You're no king said, Keith.

Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it said, Keith.

Whoa, Keith! That came out of nowhere said, Lance.

La-sai, what are you doing? Asks Lubos.

You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore said La-sai.

You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right? Asks Keith.

GALRA COMMANDER: Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete.

What? But-But I thought we had a deal said Lubos.

GALRA COMMANDER: Guards, put them all out of their misery except the female in the black armor Emperor Zarkon wants his concubine alive.

Your ride is here said Pidge.

GALRA COMMANDER: Engage the cube! Take down the lion!"

The cube is operational! We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron said, Shiro.

On it said Pidge.

Scene change

Lubos What's going on? Asks Ryner.

While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people said, Shiro.

I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet said, Shiro.

Lubos, how could you? Asks Ryner.

I- I was only trying to said Lubos.

Enough! We must free our people said, Ryner.

They form Voltron.

All right, team, let's take that thing down! Form shield said, Shiro.

Let's see how tough this magic cube is said, Keith.

Did it just absorb our lasers? Asks Pidge.

We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster said, Shiro.

I'm not sure this is a good idea said Pidge.

Got it! Yeah, I think it's working said Hunking.

It's giving back whatever we fire into it like Coran's echo cube said, Shiro.

That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making its own versions of our weapons to use against us said Pidge.

We can't just sit here. We've got to move said, Lance.

How do we beat it? Ask Hunk.

Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place? Said Lance.

Can't be any worse than what's happening now said, Keith.

Let's do it. Form sword said, Shiro.

It's working said Pidge.

It's still operational! Re-engage said, Shiro.

We did it! They're going down said Hunk.

Uh-oh said, Lance.

We've got to move! Move! We can't fight them like this! We need to split up! Back into lions said, Shiro.

GALRA COMMANDER: Excellent. Voltron doesn't stand a chance against my weapon. Soon, I'll have the cube, Voltron and the concubine to present to Emperor Zarkon.

Let's see if I can freeze these guys! Oh, no! So cold, so cold! - Oh, oh. Thanks, Keith said Lance.

You got it said, Keith.

Shiro, what are we going to do? Asks Hunk.

There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into Zarkon's hands! Pidge said, Shiro.

The Green Lion's in trouble said, Ryner.

Pidge! Are you okay? Asks Hunk.

Pidge, can you hear me? Asks Ryner.

Yeah. Wait. How am I hearing you? Said Pidge.

That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again said, Ryner.

But I thought we bonded already said Pidge.

Your bond must be stronger said, Ryner.

Come on, girl. I need you said Pidge.

Remember what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari We are all made of the same essence said Ryner.

Where are you, Pidge? We need you said, Shiro.

Pidge said, Keith.

Guys, hang on said Pidge.

Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking said Hunk.

I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do said Pidge.

Whoa! How'd you do that? That's right said, Lance.

Circle up, everybody! Get some of this said Pidge.

Vines Well, that is not the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down said Hunk.

GALRA COMMANDER: No!

GALRA: Commander, we have to evacuate. The cube is down, and the Olkari have taken back the city.

I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you said, Ryner.

Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help said Shiro/

Now and forever said, Ryner.

And you, The spirit of the Olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever said, Ryner.

Without you, I would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power said Pidge.

Nice job, Pidge said Shiro.

Scene change.

You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But, for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess it's like Ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust said Pidge.

So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari. Even the Galra said, Keith.

Uh-oh. I think Keith just blew his own mind. What? Said Hunk.

Well, that was a productive trip. Look at all these cubes they gave me! Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man said Coran.

CUBES: "Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!

Ah, sounds pretty good said, Coran.

Whoa said Hunk.

What's that? Asks Coran.

Oh, no said Coran.


	4. Chapter 4: eye of the storm

I don't own Voltron

* * *

Zarkon! How did he find us? Asks Allura.

His commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion said, Keith.

We need to wormhole, now said Shiro.

Everyone to your stations said, Shiro.

We've got to put some distance between us and Zarkon said, Shiro.

This could be the fight of our lives said, Shiro.

Allura, can you evade these fighters? Asks Shiro.

We can't have them following us through the wormhole said, Shiro.

Keith, Lance, let's lay down some covering fire said, Shiro.

Lance, incoming, 12 o'clock high said Pidge.

Got it! Hey said, Lance.

Sorry! Gotta be quick said Keith.

How's that for quick? Asks Lance.

You said, Keith.

Knock it off, you two! Stay in your zones said, Shiro.

Yeah, Keith said Lance.

Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge. Hunk, how are the defenses holding? Said, Shiro.

I've been up too long. I have tired eyes said Hunk.

I know we just came off an intense battle, but we've got to stay focused, just until we jump said, Shiro.

And when is that? Asks Keith.

They're still too close! We need to gain more speed said, Coran.

I've got an idea! Hold on said Allura.

Allura, what are you doing? Asks Pidge.

I'm going to use this moon's gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon said Allura.

We're clear to wormhole said, Coran.

We got away from Zarkon, how come we're still on alert said, Lance.

Coran, what's going on? Asks Shiro

Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction! We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned said, Coran.

Whoa. Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard said, Lance.

Coran, what's the status? Asks Allura.

Checking that now. We didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet said, Coran.

Allura said, Coran.

All: Allura.

Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting way too much energy said, Coran.

I'll go check on the main turbine and figure out what's going aah said, Coran.

Whoa! Are you all right? Asks Lance.

I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone, please wipe that up there said, Coran.

You're sweating. You might have a case of the slipperies said Allura.

What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish said Coran.

What are the slipperies? Asks Lance.

It's a common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It's not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid said Allura.

Ew said all.

Yes, it is gross, so it's a good thing I don't have it said Coran.

Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about said Allura.

I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it! And, now, I'm going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine! Quiznak said, Coran.

All right. Since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step. Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates? Said, Shiro.

Wait, hang on. I'm so tired, my brain's not working said Pidge.

Yeah, neither is mine said, Lance.

Hello, all. I've checked the engines said Coran.

That was fast said Pidge.

Well, I slipped right down I mean, hurried down. Anyway, the good news is, the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it's fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel. That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy.

Anyway, it's going to take at least a quintant said, Coran.

All right. We'll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran comes up with a work-around. Tomorrow, we'll be sharper and refocused said, Shiro.

Huh? What the heck do you think you're doing? Asks Lance.

Allura said there's a pool said, Keith.

We're gonna go check it out said, Keith.

What do you think you're doing? Said Keith.

Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I'll stay on the other, and we'll be far, far away from each other. Very far away said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change.

I thought you were exhausted said Pidge.

Why are you making cookies? Asks Pidge.

Because baking clears my head, Pidge said Hunk.

I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer said Hunk

One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out. I hate not being able to read Altean said Pidge,

What is this stuff? Are you sure you're making food? Asks Pidge.

You're gonna try and tell me that these aren't cookies? Asks Hunk

Okay, I might have overcooked them said Hunk.

Wait, where you going? You don't want to wait for the next batch? Asks Hunk.

* * *

scene change.

It's right, then left. You're off said, Keith.

You're off! And shoving too hard said, Lance.

You're not shoving hard enough said, Keith.

I should be at the pool right now! Said Lance.

Would you stop whining? Huh? Look said, Keith.

What the heck? Asks Lance.

Stupid Altean pools said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change.

Computer: Welcome to introductory Altean.

Awesome! I'm finally gonna learn the Altean language said Pidge.

Computer: Level, beginner. Safety, off.

Safety? That's weird said Pidge

Computer: Klanmüirl.

Klan-mural said Pidge.

Hm? Uh, what's that? Asks Pidge.

Computer: Klanmüirl.

Klan-mirl? Asks Pidge.

Klanmüirl! Klanmüirl said Piddge.

Computer: Xznly Squiwl.

Oh, quiznak said Pidge,

* * *

Scene change.

What are you doing here? You should be resting said, Shiro.

I know how you feel, but you have to step away for a while. It's what's best for everyone said, Shiro.

We are several galaxies away. How could they find us so soon? Said Allura.

Particle barrier up! Coran, are you there? Said Allura.

I'm here! Over here! Whoa, whoa, whoa said Coran.

Zarkon is back! What's our status? Said Allura.

Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power said, Coran.

Do everything you can said Allura

They found us again? How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn't seem possible said, Lance.

Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here said Allura.

Or we can stay and fight. Now's our chance. Form Voltron. Enough running said, Keith.

It's too dangerous said Allura.

Allura's right. We can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon's command center. We wouldn't have escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn't shut down the shield said, Shiro.

The turbine's up. Still working on the worm Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do have a case of the slipperies. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help after all said, Coran.

I'm coming down said Pidge.

Let's clear a path said, Shiro

Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine said, Keith.

Thanks for the heads-up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier said, Lance.

Good eye said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change.

What can I do? Asks Pidge,

Help me divert power. Slide me to that monitor! Wipe my sweat said, Coran.

* * *

Scene change,

Okay, buddy, you're mine. What's going on? I lost control of my defense drone said, Lance.

I got you covered! Uh, I don't got you said, Keith

Oh, there must be a system failure said Keith,

Nope, that was us said Pidge.

We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working said Pidge.

Shooting bad guys is pretty essential said Lance.

We lost secondary controls! Thermal regulator's offline! Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier said Hunk

* * *

Scene change.

Okay, try it! We should be able to make one very small jump... I hope said, Coran.

Is it gonna hold? Asks Pidge.

I guess we're about to find out said Coran.

* * *

Scene change

The wormhole's open said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more! We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time said Coran.

* * *

Scene change.

Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like he knows how to track us down. Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device said, Shiro.

Well, it is nothing on the ship. The Castle would have detected any tracking devices said Allura.

Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert said, Shiro.

Oh, man! Oh, what's going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at? Asks Hunk.

You woke yourself up snoring said, Keith.

My bad said Hunk.

Coran, what's our status? Any good news? Asks Shiro.

There is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate said, Coran.

Any good news about the teludav? Asks Shiro

I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible said, Coran.

Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us. I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked said Pidge.

It's worth a shot said, Shiro.

Brilliant, Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans or any other known technology said Allura.

No said Allura.

* * *

Scene change.

Send in the fighters, flush them out. When they are within range, I will take control of the Black Lion and take back my concubine said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene change.

Okay, I don't know how he found us, but it wasn't with normal instruments said Pidge.

It's me. It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus said Allura.

It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together said, Shiro.

Uh, how? We're trapped said Hunk.

We need to form Voltron and go through the storm said, Shiro.

The storm? What are you nuts? Asks Lance.

Yeah! What do you mean? Yeah, why would we do that? Said Hunk.

It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space said, Shiro.

Then, what? Asks Allura.

Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible said Shiro.

Form Voltron said, Shiro.

Team, let's draw those fighters out said, Shiro.

I think it's working! They're following us said Keith.

* * *

Scene change.

How's it coming, Coran? Asks Allura.

In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams! There's no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode said, Coran.

* * *

Scene change.

They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart said, Keith.

The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something said Hunk.

Pidge, we're gonna need that shield said, Shiro.

On it said Pidge.

And, Keith, the sword said Shiro.

Yes, Ma'am said Keith.

Legs, I need everything you got said, Shiro.

Roger! Engaging lower thrusters said Hunk.

I'm right there with ya said Lance.

* * *

Scene change.

Coran, here we go said Allura.

* * *

Scene change.

It worked! They escaped said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change.

What's going on? Asks Keith.

My lion said Hunk.

Zarkon... Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again! Fall back! Said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change.

Paladins now's your chance! Get out of there said Allura.

* * *

Scene change.

I forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. We have to keep our distance or risk losing Voltron and myself. Let's disband and get back to the Castle said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change.

Why haven't we wormholed yet? Asks Keith.

* * *

Scene change.

Because we can't! We're missing eight scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for gone said Coran.

* * *

Scene change,

Wait, did you say scaultrite? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff said Pidge.

* * *

Scene change.

Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite said Coran.

Could they work? Asks Shiro.

They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need eight people physically holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so said Coran.

* * *

Scene change.

It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies said Hunk.

Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live said, Coran.

I think I moved! I think I moved said, Lance.

Well, then move back to where you think you were! Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there said Coran,

Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this? Asks Hunk.

Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and gentleladies. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers said, Coran.

They're in position said, Coran.

We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die said, Lance.

Hold tight, Lance said Pidge.

It's not working said, Coran.

Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us said Allura.

The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up! Oh, wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks said, Coran.

What's happening? Asks Shiro.

No one move! I've got to shine these stones! Good thing I've got a case of the slipperies said, Coran.

Great work, team! We made it! Huh? Said Allura.

The Paladins all groan.


	5. Chapter 5: the ark of Taujeer

i don't own Voltron

There's no point in debating this further said Allura.

Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me said Allura.

Aww, space baloney said Lance.

That's not possible said Pidge.

Why would that be so hard to believe? Asks Allura,

Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke said Allura.

She's got a point said, Lance.

I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you said, Lance.

It's not you, Princess Allura said, Keith.

It's me said, Keith.

Because? Asks Hunk.

I just think Zarkon must've imprinted on me during our fight or something said, Keith.

Look, the fact is, we don't know how Zarkon is tracking us said Pidge

It could be through the Black Lion said Pidge.

Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control and he is trying to get Shiro too said Pidge.

That's only when Zarkon is nearby said, Coran.

No Paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance said, Coran.

So what are we going to do? Asks Hunk.

Look, it doesn't matter how he's tracking us because we're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough said, Shiro.

They've been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy said, Shiro.

The last thing they expect is for us to come after them said, Shiro.

The hunter becomes the hunted, hmm? Said Lance.

Awesome said Lance,

That's the tag line from like six of my favorite movies said, Lance.

As it happens, I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites said Pidge,

I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals? Said Pidge.

Cool! What is it again? Asks Lance.

It's a Galra finder? Said Hunk.

Well, finder suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest said Pidge.

Fine. It's a Galra finder said Pidge.

So, where are the Galra? Asks Hunk.

The nearest ones are right here said Pidge.

A planet called Taujeer said Pidge.

Then that's where we're headed said, Shiro.

Everyone should get some sleep said, Shiro.

Tomorrow, we'll find that Galra fleet and take it out said, Shiro.

Is everything okay? Asks Shiro.

Yeah. Why? Asks Keith.

You just seem a bit anxious said, Shiro.

I'm fine. Just tired. Like you said, I should get some sleep said Keith.

Later Keith wakes up from a nightmare and sneaks in the pod bay.

Allura sneaks into the bay as well.

Princess, what are you doing here? Asks Keith.

Oh. I might ask you the same thing said Allura.

Nothing. Just walking. Late at night. Near the pods said Keith.

In full Paladin armor, with a bag of your belongings? Asks Allura.

I have to know if Zarkon is tracking me said, Keith.

This is the only way said, Keith.

Don't try to stop me said, Keith.

I'm not going to stop you said Allura.

I'm going to join you said Allura.

Scene change

We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon said Coran.

Raise the particle barrier said, Shiro.

Scan for Galra said, Shiro.

Where are Keith and Allura? Asks Shiro.

It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night said, Coran.

Wait a minute, Keith and Allura? In the middle of the night? You don't think they're sittin' in a tree? Asks Lance.

Contact the pod said, Shiro.

Yes! Contact that pod said, Lance.

Scene change.

Princess, Keith, where are you? Asks Coran.

Exactly where we should be, far away from the Castle said Allura.

What? Why? Asks Shiro.

We must know if we are the ones Zarkon is tracking said Allura.

Scene change

They're isolating the variable said Pidge.

Well, isolating two variables said Pidge.

In English, please? Said Lance.

To test a hypothesis said Pidge.

I said English said, Lance.

Never mind said Pidge.

Scene change

Pidge is right said Allura.

If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking said Allura.

Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable said Shiro.

Come back to the Castle immediately said, Shiro.

I'm sorry, Shiro, I cannot do that said Allura.

If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety said, Keith.

We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver said, Keith.

Plus, we'd be able to outrun him said Keith.

Pidge added that booster rocket said, Keith.

That thing's still on there? Asks Coran.

We need both of you back here now said, Shiro.

What's goin' on? Asks Shiro

We're in some sort of debris field said Hunk.

I believe it's coming from Taujeer said, Coran.

Correction: I think it is Taujeer said, Coran

Coran, what's going on said Allura.

Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications said, Coran.

Move the Castle away from the planet and reestablish the link said, Shiro.

Everyone else, get to your lions said, Shiro.

Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn't work said, Lance.

Nice try, Pidge said Lance.

Taujeer: Thank goodness you're here. I am Baujal, the leader of the  
Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left."

So the Galra were here. Lance said Pidge.

TAUJEER: They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!

How long do we have? Asks Shiro.

Not long said Hunk.

How did this happen? Asks Shiro

Taujeer: We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer."

Like a snake shedding its skin? Asks Lance

Yeah, yeah, that doesn't sound so bad said Hunk.

Beneath that old skin is a new, healthy layer, right? Asks Hunk.

Nope. No, I think the next layer is acid said Pidge.

TAUJEER: The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark.

What happened? Asks Lance.

TAUJEER: The Galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here.

You're not stranded anymore said, Shiro.

We will save your people said, Shiro.

TAUJEER: I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five brave Paladins dedicated to this Wait, wait. I count only four of you. Are you not Voltron?"

Uh almost? Said Lance.

TAUJEER: Where is the fifth Paladin?

He's not here, but we can still help you said, Shiro.

TAUJEER: I would feel more comfortable with all five Paladins.

Duly noted said, Shiro.

Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with said, Shiro.

Piece of cake said Hunk.

We'll get it flying in no time said Hunk.

Later.

Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time said Pidge.

Which would appear to be the one thing we don't have said, Lance.

We need to slow down the shedding said, Shiro.

How do you stop a planet that's coming apart at the seams? Asks Pidge.

By sewing it back together said Hunk.

What do you mean? Asks Shiro.

That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Asks Hunk

Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines could act like stitches said Hunk.

But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid? Asks Shiro.

The stitches might hold longer if they're frozen said Pidge.

It's a plan said, Shiro.

Hunk, you and I will take our lions and get this ark upright while  
Pidge and Lance buy us some time said, Shiro.

My side's clear, Shiro said Hunk.

Almost done said, Shiro.

Yes! It worked said Pidge.

It won't hold forever said, Shiro.

Keep going said Shiro.

Come on said Shiro.

Give it all you got said, Shiro.

That's it said, Shiro.

We're almost there said, Shiro.

Thanks, guys said Shiro.

You got it said, Lance.

Anytime said Pidge.

All right, Hunk, time to work on those engines said Shiro.

Well, it ain't pretty, but it should get you airborne said Hunk.

Just in time said, Shiro.

What was that? Asks Pidge.

The Galra. They're back said, Shiro.

Hunk, Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark said, Shiro.

If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed said, Shiro.

Not to mention the guy beneath them said Hunk.

Which would be me, in this particular scenario said Hunk.

Lance, Pidge we've got to draw the cruiser's fire said, Shiro.

Coran, we need you here now said, Shiro.

Attack the Galra cruiser said, Shiro.

I'm on my way said, Coran.

Scene change

Keith, Allura, are you there? Asks Coran.

We're here, Coran said Allura.

What is it? Asks Allura.

Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you said, Coran.

He's not? Asks Keith.

How do you know? Asks Allura.

Because you're out there, and a Galra fleet just showed up here said, Coran.

We need you now said Coran.

We'll be there in two doboshes said Allura.

Even faster than that said Keith.

What is that? Asks Allura.

It's the booster fuel Pidge added to this pod said, Keith.

Allura grab my hand said, Keith.

Princess, are you okay? Asks Keith.

I believe so said Allura.

Is your radio still working? Asks Allura.

Let's find out said, Keith

Coran, can you hear me? Asks Keith.

Scene change.

They're aiming the ion cannon at the ark said, Shiro.

Lance, Pidge attack the ship with your jaw blades said, Shiro.

Scene change

We'll never get there at this rate said, Keith.  
This was a terrible mistake said Allura.

Shiro was right said Allura.

We never should have left them said Allura.

Scene change.

Rocks, Big, big rocks said Hunk.

We got you, buddy said Lance.

Scene change.

Way to go, Coran said Shiro.

Hunk, what's your status? Asks Shiro.

Mostly just trying not to fall into a bubbling pot of acid said Hunk.

We're being overwhelmed said, Lance.

We need Voltron said Pidge.

Scene change

Oh, if only there were another who could pilot the Red Lion said Coran.

Scene change

Finally, Alfor said Coran.

I will walk in your footsteps said, Coran.

Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but since you have chosen to bestow this honor upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept said, Coran.

Oh, yes! Right Okay said, Coran.

Just a quick lap said, Coran.

Uh, okay, guys so, yeah the Red Lion ran away said, Coran.

Scene change

I can't hold it any longer said Hunk.

Hunk, you have to if you let go, the Taujeerians will die said, Shiro.

Oh, whoa Armor claws said Hunk.

Guys, I can keep this thing from falling any farther but I need your  
help to get it back up said Hunk

We're on our way said, Shiro.

Scene change

Keith, look said Allura.

Huh? Said Keith.

The Red Lion found you said Allura.

Scene change

GALRA SOLDIER: Sir, the ion cannon's guidance system is back online and the lions appear to have gathered beneath the ark.

MARVOK: Perfect! The lions will go down with it. Fire when ready! All right!"

Scene change

Good to have you back, Keith said Shiro.

Scene change

Good to be back said Keith.

Is the Princess with you? Asks Lance.

Yes said, Keith.

Like with you with you, or? Asks Lance

Uh, Keith? Little help? Asks Hunk.

On my way, buddy said Keith.

All right, everybody no time to relax said Shiro.

Let's show them what they're dealing with said, Shiro.

Form Voltron said, Shiro.

They're heading for the ark said Pidge.

They're gonna ram it said Hunk.

We'll have to meet them head-on said, Shiro.

Form sword said, Shiro.

Will the sword be able to cut through an entire battlecruiser? Asks  
Lance.

It'll have to said, Shiro.

Guys, I think my lion is telling me something said, Keith.

Yeah, mine too said Lance.

I can feel it too said Pidge.

Same here said Hunk.

Then do it said, Shiro.

Voltron makes an even larger sword and slices the cruiser in two.

Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety said, Keith.

How are we going to do that? Asks Hunk

Their booster rockets are shot said Hunk.

Voltron lifts the ark to safety.

Scene change

I'm so sorry for leaving said Allura.

Me too said, Keith.

We thought we were doing the right thing said, Keith.

But clearly you were correct, Shiro said Allura.

We are always stronger together said Allura.

At least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two said, Lance.

Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armor and extend its claws like that Ting said Hunk.

Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, slice up a giant steak while getting beat up said Hunk.

Or fight evil and save innocent people That too said Hunk.

That would work said Hunk

The fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information said, Shiro.

We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect  
over a far greater distance than we realized said, Shiro.

Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us said, Shiro.

It's through the Black Lion said, Shiro.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Voltron

* * *

Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion.

We have to find some way to stop him said, Shiro.

How are we gonna do that? Asks Pidge.

We've never had this situation before said Allura.

Two paladins battling for the same lion said Allura.

Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close, I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion said, Shiro.

One that's stronger than his said Shiro.

Well, while you're working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole said, Coran.

Is that something we have to mail order? Asks Hunk.

Does anyone even make those anymore? Asks Keith.

I don't know said Allura.

Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 ago said Allura.

They may not exist anymore said Allura.

I think I may know where we can get some said Coran.

Coran! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons said Allura.

The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had said Allura.

Space pirates? Asks Lance.

The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods said, Coran.

Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor said, Coran.

Of course, you had to bargain said, Coran.

No one could bargain like the Unilu said, Coran.

Last time, I ended up giving away three-quarters of my shipment of Lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator said, Coran.

Father was not pleased about that said Allura.

Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly said, Lance.

This isn't shopping said, Coran.

You're not wandering around saying "Oooo What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming" said Coran.

No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums said, Coran.

But I'd love something sparkly said Allura.

Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle said, Coran.

You need to be resting, after all, you've been through said, Coran.

Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. Said Coran.

We need to get in find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out said, Coran.

Shotgun said, Lance.

What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun said Hunk.

Since when? Asks Lance.

Uhh since forever? Said Hunk.

That's shotgun etiquette said Hunk.

I wrote the book said Hunk.

While they're doing that, I'm going to head down to the hangar said, Shiro.

I need to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion said, Shiro.

Huh? So what am I supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day? asks Allura.

Hmmm? What? Dinner and a show? Asks Allura.

* * *

Scene change

You and I have some work to do. Work with me. What do I have to do to strengthen our bond? Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? Stop. Stop! I said stop! Turn around. That's an order said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change

Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me? Asks Coran.

Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg-room, heated seats! Oh, man said Lance.

Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change

Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also,

I've brought along some disguises said, Coran.

* * *

Scene change

Coran? This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall said Pidge.

It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep your hands on your coin satchels said, Coran.

My satchels are empty said Hunk.

Good said Coran.

Let's just get this over with said, Keith.

Yes, right. Everyone, let's fan out, search the area for teludav lenses. We'll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one vaga. Don't be late, and try to blend in said Coran.

* * *

Scene change

Come on! I don't know where you're headed but you need to start listening to me right now said, Shiro.

That's better said, Shiro.

Where are we? Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me? Asks Shiro.

So you want me to see through your eyes said, Shiro.

Was this your home? Asks Shiro.

* * *

Scene change

Okay, if I were a 10,000-year-old wormhole lens, where would I be? Asks Hunk.

Excuse me, hey, hi, excuse me, hi! Wow, you guys are booking here said Hunk.

So I was just wondering if you guys knew where I could find some lenses for my ship around here? Asks Hunk.

Is there a one-hour lens place around here or something? Anything? Nothing? Never mind, you know what? I'll catch up with you guys later said Hunk.

Oh! This is beautiful! Maybe the scaultrite is under these samples. I don't know. Rubbery said Hunk.

Sweet and salty. So cold, but spicy. Mmm, eh What's next, what do you got? Asks Hunk.

Five hundred GAC said a man.

Five hundred GAC said Hunk.

Sustenance provided by Vrepit Sal, that's me. Five hundred GAC is now owed said, Sal.

I thought this was a "free sample" situation said Hunk.

Free? asks Sal.

Of charge.

You know, gratis? Said Hunk.

Look, I don't have any money. So, you know said Hunk.

Oh, man! How long you been here? Asks Hunk.

Sal put me in when I was just a little girl said an alien.

Oh, no said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change

Knife seller**: **Let me show you these wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System. It slices, it dices, it kills, slaughters, and skins and constantly stays razor sharp! Look at it cut through this bloato fruit. Paper-thin. How much would you pay for this knife? But wait, there's more! How many times have you had to fight off a charging rock monster and then go immediately to a picnic? All the time, right? The Galasu can cut through rocks and still cut bloato fruit paper-thin. Now how much would you pay? Seriously, how much? I have a lot of these to unload.

I just had a question said, Keith.

Knife seller: Fine! What do you got? Have you ever come across something like this? Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn't existed in decafebes. Where'd you get this?.

Someone gave it to me said, Keith.

Knife seller: Okay, that's vague. Tell you what I'll give you 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands.

It's not for sale said, Keith.

Knife seller: Two thousand.

No, thanks. Give it back said, Keith.

Knife Seller: How about this? I keep the knife and you beat it before security gets here. I know it's stolen

It's not stolen said, Keith.

Knife seller: Then tell me where you got it. Hey! Come back with that.

* * *

Scene change

So this was Zarkon's home planet said, Shiro.

Show me more. King Alford built you from that comet. And you fought beside him. With Zarkon said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change

I'll just hold it said Pidge.

* * *

Scene change

Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions? Asks an alien

Lance, come on! We have to be back at the ticking clock in a half-hour said Pidge.

But Pidge wait look this crazy earth stuff this alien is selling said, Lance.

We're supposed to be looking for the teladuv lenses and you're looking in the one store we know for certain that won't have said

Pidge.

Oh my gosh is that killbot phantasm 1? Said Pidge.

The journey to the depth of the demonshpere? Said Pidge,

Ooh, mercury gameflux 2 said Pidge,

With the original power glove, we have to have this said Pidge.

How much? Asks Pidge.

1200 gak said the shopkeeper.

Is that a lot? Asks pIdge.

Well compared to what we have which is none yes its a lot said, Lance.

We're gonna find some money come on said, Lance.

Don't sell that said Pidge.

Don't worry I never sell anything said the shopkeeper.

Do I kaltenecker? Asks the shopkeeper.

The cow moos.

* * *

Scene change

Ah one of the unilu said Coran.

Um like can I help you? Asks the female Unilu.

Ah yes, can you tell me where the other market is? Asks Coran.

The what? Said the female Unilu.

Well, some might call it the black market said, Coran.

Um, I don't think I know said the female Unilu.

Maybe check there said the female Unilu pointing to a map.

Oh, I don't think this would on the map said, Coran.

It might more off-book said, Coran.

Maybe this will uh help you remember said, Coran.

Again what? Said the female Unilu.

Ah, the old oh no shakedown eh? Said Coran.

Fine said, Coran.

Who is this? Is this you? Asks the female Unilu.

No that's king groggy the himterm said, Coran.

I'll find it myself said, Coran.

Ugh, I'm so out of here said the female Unilu.

* * *

Scene change

I gotta escape somehow said Hunk.

Maybe I can scrub through these cuffs said Hunk.

43 said, Sal.

Substance unit complete ingest said, Sal.

Then the robot chef broke.

Oh not again said, Sal.

Now, who will my substance preparer? Asks Sal.

I got this Sal uncuff me said Hunk.

Sal laughs.

What you? Said Sal.

Trust me I'm an anesthetic gourmand with an incredible palette said Hunk.

Also, your robot is dead on the floor said Hunk.

Hmm, that last part is true said, Sal.

Alright, work said, Sal.

Ok now watch this said Hunk.

I can't read this said Hunk.

It doesn't matter I'll just improve said Hunk.

No, we won't be using that said Hunk.

Let's just say number 44 you're order is up said Hunk.

Enjoy your meal said Hunk.

What did you do her face? It's creaking said, Sal.

She's smiling said Hunk.

She's enjoying her food said Hunk.

Ok, let's provide some Substance said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change

Show me more said, Shiro.

You powers I haven't unlocked said, Shiro.

Incredible said, Shiro.

I've got you now Paladin said Zarkon.

You are a fool to face me here said Zarkon.

When you die in this realm your body dies as well said Zarkon.

And then I will take control of said Zarkon.

Whoa, what about wanting me as your Concubine? asks Shiro.

I will find another at this point your nothing but trouble said Zarkon.

Shiro and Zarkon fight,

* * *

Scene change

Security guard: I'll find you, pirates.

Security guard: what going on here?

Security guard: official business excuse me this a fire hazard I'm in

the middle of a hot pursuit.

I said over medium said Hunk.

Over medium said Hunk.

Does this look over medium to you? Asks Hunk.

Uh, no chef said Sal.

No, let's get it right huh? Said Hunk.

If it ain't perfect it ain't coming out of this kitchen people said Hunk.

Sauce me said Hunk.

Now, you're getting it said Hunk.

Bon appetit said Hunk.

Security guard: I got you now pirate.

Security guard: where are your friends?

Don't forget what I taught those are the fundamentals of cooking said Hunk.

That kid is a genius said, Sal.

I don't care if we have to search the entire galaxy want him back and referenced now said, Sal.

* * *

Scene change

Shiro and Zarkon continue their fight.

You could never take my place as the head of Voltron said Zarkon.

You can't pilot the black lion after everything you've done said, Shiro.

You can never lead Voltron again said, Shiro.

Your no Paladin said, Shiro.

You have no idea how to command a weapon like this said Zarkon.

No one commands the black lion said, Shiro.

Give it to me said Zarkon.

Do you think the black lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it? Asks Zarkon.

Only the powerful can command it said Zarkon,

You've forgotten what most important between a lion and a paladin it's not about power it's about earning each other's trust said, Shiro.

Trust has nothing to do with it said Zarkon.

The lion is mine forever said Zarkon.

The black lion saves Shiro.

Did you just save me? Asks Shiro.

Thank you said, Shiro.

Let's go home said, Shiro.

We never left said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change

So this tenner looks like the last one said Pidge,

So how much have we got? Asks Pidge.

1196 Gak said Lance,

We're so close said Pidge.

Lance look said Pidge.

Already on it said Lance,

Yeah let's go said Pidge,

Thanks said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change

Gotta hide said Hunk.

Gotta hide said Hunk.

Keith and Lyra come out of the bathrooms.

Keith said Hunk.

He's right behind me said Hunk.

Who? Asks Keith.

Security guard: Pirate number 2 my lucky day.

They run.

* * *

Scene change

Alien shopkeeper: hold on every purchase you ger a free kaltnecker.

Time to get moving said Hunk.

He's on our tail said, Keith.

Security guard: there's the rest of the crew.

Everybody hop on Kaltnecker said, Lance.

You bought a cow? Asks Keith.

It was free with purchase said Pidge.

They eventually find Coran.

There he is said Pidge.

We gotta go Coran said, Keith

I got the scalrite lenses said, Coran.

Security Guard: get back here.

Security Guard: doggone it, you better run.

Security guard: I better not catch you my jurisdiction again Pirates.

Oh, so you can't follow us outside huh? Said Lance.

That's one for Zarkon said the security guard.

* * *

Scene change

We got our lenses said, Coran.

Excellent now we can get the teladuv up and running said Allura.

Where's Shiro? Asks Keith.

What'd you do take a nap? Asks Allura.

No exactly said, Shiro.

Is that a cow? Asks Shiro.

Mmm-hmm his name is kaltnecker said, Lance.

So did you find a way to bond with your lion? Asks Keith.

Yes and we need to get moving said, Shiro.

We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters said, Shiro.

I'll plot a course said, Coran.

While you're doing that I'll plug in this new video game Lance and I bought said Pidge,

Yeah let's get this baby set up said, Lance,

Where can we? How do? Uh? Said Pidge,

Nooo said Pidge,

On a higher note, i'm happy to report that Zarkon no longer wants me as his Concubine said, Shiro.

That's great Shiro said, Keith.

How'd you manage to swing that? asks Hunk.

I guess he just was tired of me and had it with the trouble we were giving him said, Shiro.

So you wanna go get something to eat? asks Keith.

Sure said, Shiro.

Wait for me I wanna make you guys this new recipe I learned in the space mall said Hunk.

Food i'm in said, Lance.

Me too said Pidge.

They leave the bridge.


End file.
